El 13 da suerte
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Remy cuenta razones por la cual el 13 es un número de la suerte para ella. M por contenido sexual. Cam/13


**Parejas:** Cameron/Remy (13)

**Summary:** Remy cuenta razones por la cual el 13 es un número de la suerte para ella.

**Warning:** Contenido sexual.

**Disclaimer: **Basada en la serie _Dr. House_, de Olivia Wilde. La historia le pertenece a **babydykecate**, _yo sólo me adjudico la traducción_.

* * *

_**El 13 da suerte**_

Remy había decidido que el 13 podía ser, actualmente, un número de la suerte – o al menos para ella. Ella no podía evitar una sonrisa cuando pensaba las cosas que habían ocurrido con el número 13.

Todo comenzó con el número 1. Una chica apodada Trece, besando a la chica que ella quería desde que capturó, con su vista, su sonrisa. Besando a Cameron, sola en el laboratorio, tarde a la noche.

Entonces 2. Dos ojos sorprendidos mirando a Remy, cambiando rápidamente desde un verde mar al azul más brillante. Cameron mirándola confundida, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella se aleja. Dirige una mano a través de su cabello. Remy puede decir que Cameron estaba nerviosa, pero ella esta segura de que son las mariposas, con el pulso acelerado, lujuriosamente nerviosas.

- "Yo…" – La voz de Cameron se rompe por un minuto-. "Yo oí que tú oscilas en ambos lados… Pero, ¿tú vacilas en mi lado?" – Cameron la mira de manera interrogante.

- "Si, lo hago" – sonríe Remy con una sonrisa radiante.

- "Eh…" – dice Cameron inspirando, y mira a Remy.

3, sólo toma tres segundos, antes de que Cameron jala a Remy en un beso apasionado, sus manos entrelazadas en el cabello de Remy. Ella besa incansablemente a Remy, su lengua entrando entres labios de Remy. Sus manos conquistan como su lengua, deslizando la bata de laboratorio de Remy fuera de sus hombros. No fuera del todo, la lengua de Remy haciendo remolinos alrededor de la de Cameron, y desliza sus manos bajo la camisa de Cameron, con sus uñas acariciando su espalda.

4, para la cuarta vez que rompieron el beso en busca de aire, Cameron había agotado toda la paciencia que tenía. Ella desea a Remy, la desea ahora.

- "Tú estás viniendo a mi departamento, ahora" – demanda Cameron.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Cameron esté luchando con la cerradura, intentando enfocar. Tan pronto como la puerta está abierta, Remy la empuja a través de la puerta con un beso. Cameron a penas tiene tiempo para cerrar la puerta antes de que las manos de Remy estén tirando de su camisa.

EN el momento en que ellas han llegado a la cama, ya se están despojando la una a la otra de sus ropas, excepto sus sostenes y sus bragas. Ella besa el cuello de Remy, despojándola de su brasier. Ella sonríe cuando expone los senos de Remy. Sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de la piel lisa, descrubriendo manchas que hacen a Remy jadee y retorcerse. Su boca, que estaba besando su cuello, baja hasta los pechos de Remy, su aliento caliente y sus besos húmedos conducen a Remy a la locura. Con sólo una pequeña pizca de misericordia, ella toma uno de los pezones de Remy con su boca, succionando y mordiendo.

- "Por favor tócame, Cameron. Te deseo, te necesito" – suplica Remy.

Cameron levanta una ceja.- "Tu me deseas, ¿eh?" – su pierna se restriega más fuerte en el centro de Remy.

Remy jadea. – "Si Cameron, te deseo realmente mucho. Estoy tan húmeda por ti. Siente…" – Remy toma la mano de Cameron y la desliza dentro de sus bragas, jadeando de nuevo cuando los dedos de Cameron entran en sus húmedos y sensitivos pliegues.

Cameron sonríe, acariciando lentamente y explorando su humedad. – "¿Quieres que te folle, Remy Hadley?" – Cameron gruñe burlonamente, mientras restriega el clítoris de Remy.

Le toma un segundo a Remy recuperarse lo suficiente como para contestar. – "Si. Si. Por favor fóllame Cameron Deseo tus dedos dentro de mí" – chilló Remy.

Cameron le saca a Remy la tanga de encaje roja. Cameron desliza un dedo dentro de Remy, y observa como se le contorsiona la cara de placer. A medida en que desliza su dedo dentro y fuera de Remy, ésta se retuerce debajo ella.

- "Más. Pon más dedos dentro mío" – ruega Remy.

Cameron desliza dos, y la respiración de Remy se vuelve más y más rápida.

- "Más" - pide de nuevo Remy.

Cameron desliza tres, y Remy gime. La cara de Remy se nota llena de un deseo desesperado.

- "¿Más?" – pregunta Cameron, y Remy sólo pude asentir.

Cuatro de los dedos de Cameron se deslizan adentro y afuera, llevando a Remy cada vez más cerca de la cima.

- "¿Más?" – cuestiona Cameron, muy caliente por la sensación de estar dentro de Remy.

5. La mano entera de Cameron está dentro de Remy, follándola. Todos los cinco dedos deslizándose adentro y afuera, más y más profundo.

Remy está tan cerca – sus músculos se están endureciendo, su humedad se está escurriendo, sus jadeos son altos y rápidos. Ella encuentra los ojos de Cameron, y se deja ir. Su humedad se desborda, sus músculos se contraen y se sacude. Ella se viene para Cameron.

6. Seis veces ella dice el nombre de Cameron cuando se viene. – "Cameron. Cameron. Cameron. CAMERON. Oh, Dios, Cameron. ¡CAMERON!"

La mano de Cameron está en lo más profundo de Remy cuando sus músculos se contraen alrededor de ella, viniéndose. A Cameron le encanta como se siente. Cuando Remy termina su orgasmo, Cameron desliza afuera su mano.

7. Por siete minutos ellas se recuestan juntas, lentamente la respiración de Remy vuelve a la normalidad. Los dedos de Cameron se arrastran sobre la piel de Remy, mientras se recupera. Cameron estaba demasiado distraída por la suavidad de los senos de Remy, y la perfección de sus pezones rosa pálido, para notar que la respiración de Remy ya era normal, y que ahora estaba tramando su venganza. Entonces fue cuando Remy volteó a Cameron y la puso en la cama. Remy sostuvo los brazos de Cameron arriba de su cabeza, al tiempo en que mete su lengua debajo del sujetador de encaje de Cameron. Ésta sonrió.

- "¿Me deseas Cameron?" – preguntó Remy, encontrando el pezón de Cameron debajo del brasier. Ella lo mordió.

Cameron jadeó. – "Si" – chilló.

- "¿Deseas que te folle, Cameron?" – cuestionó Remy, deshaciéndose rápidamente del sujetador de Cameron antes de sostener de nuevo sus manos.

- "Si"

8. Ocho besos son el sendero desde los pechos de Cameron hasta sus caderas, el último por encima de sus bragas.

Entonces, Remy plantó otro beso, sobre las bragas de Cameron, justo arriba de su clítoris. Con lo que se hacen 9. Nueve besos, de los cuales el último Cameron ha de retorcerse.

- "¿Deseas que vaya más abajo, Cameron?" – pregunta Remy, y ella alza una ceja.

Cameron asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos por la lujuria y el nerviosismo.

- "Dímelo Cameron. Dilo. Dime qué es lo que quieres que te haga" – demanda Remy.

- "Yo deseo… Yo deseo que tú vayas… que tú vayas más abajo, Remy" – dice Cameron, con la voz temblando por el deseo.

Remy permite ir a las muñecas de Cameron y lentamente le quita sus bragas, con sus manos recorriendo los muslos de Cameron. Ésta tiene escalofríos ante la sensación. Remy aparta los pliegues de Cameron y le besa el clítoris. Su lengua le hace remolinos lentamente en el clítoris, y Cameron jadea.

Cuando ella comienza a succionar su clítoris, Cameron está gimiendo y jadeando.

10. Ella rodea el clítoris de Cameron diez veces con su lengua, antes de empujarla dentro de ella.

- "Oh Dios. Estoy cerca. Hazme venir para ti, Remy" – gime Cameron.

Remy reemplaza su lengua por sus dedos, bombeando dentro de ella, mientras que su lengua vuelve al clítoris de Cameron.

11. Once veces bombea Remy con sus dedos antes de que Cameron se venga. Cameron comienza su orgasmo cuando Remy le chupa fuertemente el clítoris.

12. Doce gemidos y jadeos después…

13, es el nombre que Cameron grita.

* * *

_Es el primer fanfic que traduzco. Desde que lo leí me entraron ganas de traducirlo. Tardé cerca de un mes en pedirle permiso a la autora para traducirlo (Thank You very much Cate!). Ojalá que no esté muy mal y que les guste. Como siempre, carezco de beta-reader, así que sólo me basé en el inglés que tengo._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Críticas, rosas, tomatazos, todo más abajo ;)  
_


End file.
